


Fuck, I Hate You

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim Street, Dressing Room Sex, Friends to Enemies, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Top Brian Gamble, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Jim sells his friend Brian to his bosses to keep his job. And he gets an unexpected reaction...
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Jim Street
Kudos: 3





	Fuck, I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely bullshit in many ways. But it's my first lemon, bear with me a little.
> 
> Thanks.

Brian Gamble and Jim Street were friends for five years, they were almost like brothers, telling each other everything and supporting each other. But it was all over when the two were sent on a mission to rescue several hostages in a bank robbery. Everything seemed to be going well, but Gamble had decided to disobey the orders that both officers had received. Brian shot a hostage to save her life, obviously Fuller didn't like that, who fired Gamble and Street from S.W.A.T. But Street wasn't about to leave, so he decided to sell his supposed friend, just to stay on the team.

At the time, they were both changing in the locker room, ready to leave S.W.A.T for good. Well, actually, only Gamble wanted to leave that place.

  
"I want to get out of here, I need a drink," Gamble said.

  
"I'm staying," replied Street, without looking at his friend.

  
Brian stood still for a moment and looked at Jim in surprise “What? What about you? Thereafter?

  
"In a couple of months, Fuller will find other jerks to screw up, we'll be back on the team," Jim stated, confidence in his voice.

  
Gamble tosses his towel aside. “Fuller is the stain on this department, bro. And it won't give us another chance.

  
“And what are you going to do huh? Lose everything you did to get here?

  
"Lose what, Jimmy? The arsenal? Please, we are not for that and you know it "said Gamble" You will come with me ...

  
Street remained completely silent, while, Gamble lowered his gaze and a little oh left his lips, he seemed certainly disappointed.

"A colleague would not refuse that ...

  
"A colleague would answer for what he did at the bank," Street confronted him.

  
"Yes, I saved a hostage," Gamble replied.

  
“You disobeyed the order.

  
“No, I saved a hostage.

  
"You disobeyed the order! You made the decision on your own and shot a hostage. You hear, Brian?

  
“Wow… I think I hear Fuller. They were talking about that in there, you gave me away. Did you make a deal to get back on the team, Jimmy?

  
“What if I did?

  
"Yes, you did it.

  
“How many times have I covered you in your fucking tricks?

  
“It's what a partner should do. You chose your pay and not me. ”Gamble throws his badge at Street.

  
"You chose yourself over the rest" Jim reproaches him.

"If you want to stay, serve Fuller like a bitch, go ahead I won't." Gamble throws his suitcase on the floor and hits one of the lockers with his fists. "Hell ... damn! hell, Jimmy!

  
"Companions 5 years, is this how you want me to end?" Street returns the plaque to Gamble.

  
"I didn't do it ... you sold me to the bosses," Gamble said. smiling sarcastically.

  
“I hadn't realized how despicable you are.

Gamble approaches Street threateningly, grabs him by the shirt and smashes his head violently against the wall.

  
"You don't know how much I hate you, Jimmy." Gamble tightens his grip on Street's shirt.

  
“In that case, the hatred is mutual. Go ahead, do it. Hit me like you want to.

  
  


Street closes his eyes waiting for the blow, a blow that never comes, instead, what Street feels are lips pressed tightly against hers. Opening his eyes, Street is surprised that his now ex-partner's lips are pressed against his. Before he even realizes it, Street is already kissing Gamble back, with the same intensity, no there is nothing tender in that kiss. It is just a battle of tongues that will decide who will have control and Gamble turns out to be the winner of that battle. The kiss continues for several minutes and Gamble lowers his hands down Street's body, wanting to cover more territory and soon decides that the clothing is too restrictive. Gamble breaks away from the kiss for an instant, only to remove Street's shirt and his own, and later toss both garments across the dressing room.

  
During those brief moments in which Gamble removes the clothes and throws them to any corner of the room. Street is dedicated to observing the increasingly naked body of his partner. Jim had never really noticed how handsome Gamble was, his torso was so well crafted and his arms looked even stronger than they had before in Street's eyes. The very idea of Gamble using those strong arms to keep him still while she fucked him sent a shiver of arousal through Street's body.

  
Street's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Gamble, who kissed him harshly again, aggressively biting his lips. Jim let out a groan of pain when Gamble bit his lower lip too hard, drawing a few drops of blood. That seemed to turn Gamble more on, who licked up the drops of blood and subsequently proceeded to remove Street's underwear. Gamble surrounds Street's cock with the palm of his hand, teasing the head of the cock with his thumb, Street throws his head back, stifling what would be a low moan. A sly smile appears on Gamble's face, he leans a little to be at the level of his partner's ear and teases the shell of the ear with his teeth.

“Look at you ... Imagine if all of our fellow S.W.A.Ts saw you right now. Made a mess, just because of my hand on your cock. I wonder what you would do if I fucked you right now, ”Gamble whispered in Street's ear.

  
Gamble tightens his grip on Street's cock and Street doesn't even seem able to respond, he's left speechless. Brian's hand slowly moves up and down Street's cock, accomplishing its mission, making Street desperate. Gamble's unoccupied hand goes down to Street's testicles and caresses them almost like a pro. For Jim, it's surprising that Gamble knows exactly how to push his buttons. Suddenly Street begins to feel very close to orgasm, he thrusts his hips against Gamble's hand, seeking to get more hand friction on his cock. Just as Street is about to come, Gamble takes his hand away from Street's cock, drawing a plaintive moan from Street's lips.

  
"Damn it, Gamble. Stop playing and fuck me at once ”Street complains.

  
Gamble denies with amusement “Ah-ah-ah, don't be impatient, soon this will get better for both of us.

After those words, Gamble walks away from Street and begins anxiously searching through the lockers.

  
"What the hell are you doing?" asks Street, frowning.

“Some of these losers have to have lube somewhere.

  
  


"Lube? I thought you would just stick it in, after all, that's your style. ”Street teases.

  
Gamble turns to face Street and brings his hand to his chest, making an offended gesture.

  
"Good heavens! My evil is not so much.

  
After a few seconds of rummaging through the lockers, Gamble finds a small bottle of lube. Brian smears some of the substance on four of his fingers and brings them closer to Street's hole. Jim flinched in surprise when he felt the cold lubricant in his hole.

  
"Shit! Let me know next time! " Street scolds him.

Gamble lets out a hoarse laugh and sets about getting Street ready. Gamble slammed his middle finger into Street's entrance, getting a yelp out of Street. Soon after, Gamble adds a second finger, beginning to scissor the interior of Street. Sooner rather than later, four of Gamble's fingers are thrust into Street's hole, causing him to groan loudly. In an attempt to go deeper, Gamble's fingers twist. Street barely has time to move his arm to stifle his scream, that feeling is completely new to him and it definitely feels amazing.

  
"Shit ... Gamble, do that again!" Street plea between groans.

  
"Apparently I've touched your sore spot" Brian teases, repeating the action, catching Street off guard and making him scream with pleasure.

  
"If I don't feel you in me within the next two minutes, I swear I'm going to kill you," Jim threatens, although under his conditions, he couldn't sound angry.

  
Gamble scoffs once more and finally doffs his boxers, giving Street a chance to see his prominent 18cm cock. Gamble's cock, like him, was tanned, completely at attention. Street found himself unable to take his eyes off that huge hunk of meat. Gamble laughed derisively and clicked his tongue.

"Impressed?

  
Street rolls his eyes “You wish, idiot.

  
Gamble proceeded to smear the lube on his cock and led her to the entrance to Street. Subsequently, he stroked the outside of Street's hole with the head of his cock.

  
“Gamble put it in the fucking time!

  
Without waiting any longer, Gamble slammed into Street, making a great groan of pain out of him. Jim's eyes began to sting with tears that wanted to come out due to the great pain he felt. Despite Gamble's careful preparation, it hurt like a thousand hells. Contrary to what Street thought in the first instance, Gamble was very patient, he gave Street his time to get used to his size. Maybe Gamble was a chivalrous jerk. When the sharp pain finally subsided, Street moved his hips back, signaling to Gamble that he was ready.

Immediately, Gamble started hitting and hitting, slow at first but then becoming a bit more savage. Gamble's cock was going wildly in and out of Street's hole, causing the sounds to never stop escaping from Street's lips. The previous pain was completely gone, to be replaced by indescribable pleasure. Street knew it would feel good, but never imagined it that way. For his part, Gamble only growled under his breath and occasionally blurted out curses.

"D-Damn it, Gamble! Do it faster.

  
Gamble complied immediately, deepening his thrusts and making them faster. After several minutes of incessant swaying, Street felt the tip of Gamble's cock touch her prostate, eliciting a loud moan. From there, Gamble directed all his thrusts to that point. Street began to feel the orgasm building at the base of his stomach, Jim's nails digging into Gamble's muscular back, as a way to warn him of his growing orgasm. Apparently, Gamble understood what Street meant, since, he lowered his hand to Jim's cock, starting to jerk him off frantically.

  
"Cum for me, babe.

  
Those words were more than enough to push Street over the edge, with a great groan, Street came between their stomachs. Gamble's cock was pressed by the inner walls of Street causing Gamble to reach his own orgasm, and as he did so, Brian kissed his partner hard to stifle his moan and came inside him. Once they recovered from their orgasms, they both leaned against the wall, their breathing was ragged and they were completely covered in sweat.

  
"Good fuck, Jimmy. Maybe we can repeat it one day, ”Gamble scoffed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Only in your dreams, Gamble.

  
Gamble got up and began to dress without saying a single word, forming an awkward silence between the two. Brian grabbed all of his things and headed for the door to leave the locker room.

  
"Don't forget that I hate you!" Street heard him exclaim from the corridors of the S.W.A.T.

  
"I hate you too, you fucking asshole!" Street exclaimed back.

  
Street sighed, regaining his common sense, and wanted to kill himself when he realized what he had done. Why had she fucked Gamble? They were supposed to hate each other, weren't they? Street shook his head to put those thoughts out of his mind and left the locker room.


End file.
